Lucius Heinous VII
Lucius is the tyrant ruler of Miseryvile. He is basically a stereotypical villain, but as of Slade Strikes Back he has been cast in more of an anti hero/ anti villain role and became a loyal friend and alley of the heroes although he doesn’t understand the concept of friendship well at times. He is about 700 years old although he looks like he's in his 30s. Personality He dislikes any thing that has to do with fun and happy (unless it's fun and happy for him which happens fairy often. He doesn't get along with his family very well as they are worse than he is, But he does care for them grudgingly. He seems to get angry over a lot of things but then again with his childhood, who can blame him for this. Lucius has a girlfriend named Jez who manipulates Lucius to buy valuable and expensive stuff. Lucius is convinced she loves him although she doesn’t think so. Most of the time he needs other people to give him ideas, but when he does have an idea it’s a good one. He is also a good leader, capable of leading his boys. Basically he’s a devil wanna be who just couldn’t be the devil and gave up Appearances Slade Strikes Back He debuted with his team who needed some action so Slade called them and they accepted his offer. Eventually they left of find X and joined forces with Dib and his friends. Originally in it to stick it to Joker, He stayed with the team and even helped out the group even when the story ended The V Team Island Adventure He cameos here where he lends a hand to both Bender and Eddy for the wedding of Scourge and Fiona The Great Time Travel Adventure He once again returned in this story and lend his hand in the case of the future. Allies and enemies Friends: Heloise, Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Dr.Blowhole, Oscar, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Peep, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Boomer, Nina, Django, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Axel, Agent 9 Enemies: Joker, Uka Uka, Darkwarrior Duck, Hunson Abadeer, Alt. Doof Trivia * Lucius has reality warping powers and he can warp his homeworld at will but doesn't through his pride * He may not have ever had a mother, since Heinouses seem to never have moms * He always dresses formally in a suit and tie and wears pink pajamas to bed. * He plans to find a heir to his company Misery Inc where Heloise, Dr. Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Dr. Blowhole and Oscar work at * He is the only member of M.O.D.A.B apart from Noob who rules over a homeworld * Despite his love of misery, he allows fun in his town since he wants people to know there's a better option * He's immortal but he still would like a heir and he believes Lizbeth is the best choice to rule when he decides he's seen it all and freezes himself. When Lucius leaves for vacations or anything he puts her in charge to give the feeling of ruling over his town when he does decide to. * He is voiced by Sean Cullen. Gallery Luciaus 1.png Luciaus 2.png Luciaus 3.png luciaus 4.png luciaus 5.png luciaus 6.png luciaus 7.png luciaus 8.png luciaus 9.png luciaus 10.png luciaus 11.png luciaus 12.png luciaus 13.png luciaus 14.png luciaus 15.png luciaus 38.jpg luciaus 39.jpg luciaus 40.jpg luciaus 41.jpg luciaus 42.jpg luciaus 43.jpg luciaus 44.jpg luciaus 45.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Roleplaying Category:Devils Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters hailing from the Jimmy Two Shoes Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Father of Hero Category:Non Humans Category:Lawful Neutral Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Type V Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Demon Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:Business Villains Category:Bald Characters Category:Fifth in Command Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Lucius' Gang Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Peter Pan's Victims Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Reformed Villains in The4everreival's Stories Category:Dictators